Broken Hearts
by XxPinkSparklesxX
Summary: Set in the Mirai timeline where Goku succumbs to the heart virus. One-shot, in Gohan's POV.


Lying there, in that cold bed  
I can't do anything  
Accept try and be their for you, with the remainder of time you have left

You're going to be an angel soon, with wings  
Flying away in the sky  
Up so high  
But, me? I'll be here  
When your gone crying tear after tear  
I might as well be in a place like hell

But, you're dying  
And all I can do is lie to myself  
With the belief that you will get better and that all this a dream

Yet this is not a goodnight, as I look into your most comforting eyes  
Or a see you later or a good morning  
Because soon I will be your son, who will be in mourning

You keep saying "It's okay, it will all be okay."  
But, when will you again play  
With me your son?  
I wish it was only one...  
One person to feel this way  
Than maybe someday I will be a hero somehow  
I want to be just like you Daddy

Bright as a star  
Seen from afar  
A shining golden light  
That is such a sight

But Daddy...how can I help you  
How can I help you through?

He keeps speaking to me as a continually panic, "Just sit and relax son, it will be alright."  
Dad but, how about when you've lost the fight  
To a disease  
Why must this be?

Daddy don't let go!  
There is so much you and I don't know

"There is so much I won't see, please follow your dreams." He pleads  
I try and hide the hurt in, he won't know who I'll be  
"The future for you is so bright, I have faith in you."  
Do you really think I can come through?  
With this?... All of this?

"I've never believed in anyone more than you." He coughs  
I wish I could make his pain stop

Questions I have never asked  
I don't ever want to leave as mysteries  
I have to hear the words  
Or will he be disappointed?

"Do you want me to fight?" I mutter  
"Only for your dreams." He doesn't stutter  
I look up into his eyes, "Don't you want to me to be a fighter?"  
His eyes don't waver, "Do what you want Gohan!" He says sternly, "Be the writer of your own journey," He smiles, "just be your own writer."

Doubt is entering my mind  
I want to protect the world like Daddy has done  
Will I be ever good enough?

"Do you think I have what is takes?"  
"You have all you need," Daddy reassures, "you have all what you need with you, time."

I argue as tears escape my eyes, "But you won't be here!"  
Daddy flinches but, then mutters, "Enough tears."

His face become expressionless  
Did I do something to hurt my Daddy - I didn't mean to

This pain can't be described in words  
I'm craving to scream  
I wish _his _words would save me  
He will be gone and I will be fatherless  
And I'll be left in sadness  
But, I can't do anything about this

"You've got to fight 'em." Daddy's words touch my chest.  
I know my he is the best  
I try to smile, "It's so hard Daddy."  
He grabs my hand, "I don't want you to be sad."  
"I know." I sigh  
"Do it for me," He pauses, "as a last wish." I hear his reply  
"But Dad - " I stop myself  
I wish I could help  
Yet I can't do it...  
Stop these tears, fight...  
Not one part of me is strong enough or has enough courage to do it

But, I have to try  
And I know why  
For Daddy  
I can't let him be sad

"Where will I go when your gone?" I need to know. I had to ask  
But, now I can no longer hold this mask  
Tears are dripping  
My emotions are slipping

"You'll be here, silly!" His cheery voice rings out  
There is so much uncertainty I don't know about  
"But you won't be here!"  
This is what I fear

"You'll be fine, my son." He ruffles my hair  
So much affection, I'm going to miss in the air  
I ask, "What if someone wants to destroy the world?"  
"Don't hide away in a shell."

I don't know what to do, "What do I do?"  
"Fight! But don't get too mad, " He laughs, "you'll otherwise lose control and let anger win."  
I know this answer in my heart, "I will fight!" I grin  
"That's my boy!" Pride takes over his face, "And son?" He starts to scrunch up his face, trying to hide he is in pain  
What does he want to say?

Puzzlement takes over my face  
I wish he would just say, what he must say  
Because my heart is telling me a bad feeling  
I don't know how I will be dealing -

"I'm proud of you Gohan," He wheezes  
Holding my own breath as I try to hold in tears, I hold his hand  
I wish I could have my feet on land  
And feel like I'm not floating in the middle of nowhere  
As I stare in my Dad's eyes, sadness takes over, "Goodbye my son."

Tears start running down my face  
And Daddy's ki is fading  
But, I can't save him

I scream  
And everyone can hear me  
Yet, they tell me to leave

I run outside  
As fast as I can, with all my might  
I didn't want to say goodbye  
And all I want now is for this to be a dream

Running for what seems like to be hours, days, weeks  
I know if I go home  
It will be true

That there is nothing left to live for right now  
And the truth will be...

Daddy is dead.


End file.
